1. Field
The following description relates generally to communication systems and, more particularly, to multiple peer-to-peer signaling.
2. Background
In order to address the issue of increasing bandwidth requirements that are demanded for wireless communications systems, different technologies are being developed to allow multiple wireless nodes to communicate by sharing the channel resources while achieving high data throughputs. These technologies have been adopted in several emerging wireless communications standards, such as the Institute of Electrical Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard. IEEE 802.11 denotes a set of Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) air interface standards developed by the IEEE 802.11 committee for short-range communications (e.g., tens of meters to a few hundred meters). One example includes IEEE 802.11ad to support 60 Ghz. operation, which is sometimes referred as “Extremely High Throughput.”
Various protocols exist for high throughput systems. One example is the IEEE 802.15.3c MAC protocol for wireless personal area networks (PAN). The 802.15.3c MAC protocol provides dedicated time-intervals for each pair of wireless nodes in a communications system to train with respect to each other, prior to data communication. However, as the number of peer-to-peer communications grows, this mechanism suffers from increased training overhead. There is a need to reduce peer-to-peer training overhead for high throughput systems, such IEEE 802.11ad systems and the like.